Love is Chocolate
by Olive Lemercier
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis remaja yang jomblo melulu karena ulah papanya yang overprotective berencana menyatakan perasaannya pada senpai yang disukainya saat Valentine. Apa jadinya jika si Ayah membuatkan sesuatu untuk menghalangi niatnya tersebut? / "Cinta..itu..apa?" / "Cinta itu seperti cokelat." / "Kau tak akan mengerti perasaanku." / Prolog./ gak pandai bikin summary, so Rnr?


**Love is Chocolate**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/littlebit Comedy**

**WARNING typo bertebaran dan alur yang kelewat cepat dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya**

* * *

"Haaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seruku riang sambil mengusap dahiku yang dibanjiri peluh. Mataku berbinar memandang seloyang kue coklat yang menguarkan bau harum khas cake. Huaaa! Betapa bahagianya! Senyumku semakin lebar ketika membayangkan wajah Gaara-senpai yang tersenyum padaku. Kyaaaaa! Aku Haruno Sakura, tengah dimabuk cinta. Hahaha!

"Wah! Kerja yang bagus Sakura-sama! Terlihat enak! Beri aku satuuuu!" suara kaku robokichi—robot pembersih buatan ayah membuatku mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dengan bangga.

"Robokichi, kau ini robot tahu. Mana bisa makan cokelat?" balasku gemas sambil menggeleng geli ketika melihat robot itu manggut-manggut pasrah. Meraih garpu kecil di meja, aku menyuap sesendok kecil cupcake cokelat buatanku. Hm! Ini enak!

Sambil mengunyah cupcake dengan hati berbunga-bunga, emeraldku melirik handphoneku yang menyala. Wallpapernya menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang sedang menyeringai seksi. Rambut merahnya berkibar tertiup angin. Dialah Sabaku Gaara. Kapten klub basket sekaligus senpai yang kukagumi dan kusukai setengah hidup.

"Yosh! aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Gaara-senpai saat Valentine nanti," seruku dengan semangat berapi-api, tak lupa dengan tangan memegang garpu yang mengacung ke atas. Robokichi ikut-ikutan berseru kaku menyemangatiku. Oh! Robot yang baik!

—**GUBRAKK! GDEBAK! GDEBUKKK! PRANGG! MEONG! (?)**

Oh tidak! Jangan lagi. suara berisik itu bagai melodi kematian bagiku sekarang. Suara langkah yang terburu-buru semakin mendekat. Hingga seorang pria paruh baya berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Tak lupa dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan air mata berlinang bak air terjun niagara. Aku memasang tampang datar.

"SAKU-CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI! OH APA ITU! ITU COKELAT! JANGAN BILANG KAU AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA PADA COWOK LAIN SELAIN PAPAMU INI!" suara papa yang menggelegar bak guntur di subuh bolong nyaris membuatku tuli. Oh my! Papa! Jangan mulai lagi! ini dia yang membuatku jomblo melulu sampai disangka gak laku begini.

Papaku lah biang keladinya. Aku melirik papa yang tengah berlutut dan merengek dengan lebaynya. Haruno Kizashi, ilmuan yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya yang berhasil menciptakan robot-robot elit yang sangat berguna untuk membantu pekerjaan manusia. Di luar sih, papa boleh kelihatan berwibawa. Nah! Jika di rumah, lain lagi persoalannya. Papa sangat overprotektif dan selalu mengganggu kehidupan 'cinta' ku. Huh! Sudah tak terhitung berapa laki-laki yang mendekatiku mundur secara bertahap gara-gara papa.

"Ah! Iya! Papa ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu," suara papa yang ceria—kelewat ceria malah. Menyadarkanku yang tengah misuh-misuh mengingat kelakuannya yang gencar menghalau kehidupan cinta anak kesayangannya.

"Hn?"

"Papa takut jika ada seseorang yang mengganggumu. Jadi...papa membuat ini,"

Suara langkah kaki membuatku menolehkan kepala ke pintu dapur. Mataku sukses melotot tak percaya melihat 'sesuatu' yang mengejutkan. oh my god! hello! itu apa? 'sesuatu' itu terus melangkah mendekat hingga akhirnya berada tepat di hadapanku. Mulutku menganga dengan tidak anggunnya, ya tuhan! ingatkan aku untuk tidak pingsan.

"Eeh!?"

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi? apa 'sesuatu' yang ditunjukkan Kizashi pada Sakura hingga gadis itu melotot dan berteriak histeris dan terkejut?

.

.

.

Dari sinilah semuanya dimulai...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Gaje/?**

Tadaaaa! Saya kembali dengan fic baru yang errr gaje bingit/? Ini baru prolog sih sebenarnya '-' ide ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang cute dan manis banget . jadi maklumin kalau banyak typonya dan terkesan buru-buru banget karena fic ini masih fresh from oven hahaha sesudah ngetik langsung saya publish tanpa pikir panjang. Lol xD

Untuk sequel dari ff Don't Say Goodbye, saya udah ada ide dan siap untuk diketik. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya *ngek* yang belum baca ff Don't say Goodbye monggo dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review x) *kok jadi promosi gini* sekali lagi, Thanks yang udah baca ff Don't say Goodbye dan sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan review yang sangat berharga untuk saya selaku author newbie yang gaje. Arigatou minna-san! ^^ #bow

Yang terakhir/? Boleh minta sarannya? Main chara untuk cowoknya disini belum saya tentukan, ada sarankah? Sasori? Sai? Sasuke? Tinggalkan di kotak review yah xD *jduakk

So, **Keep **this fic or **Delete**?


End file.
